the_red_mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Cities
Clans, Sects, and other alliances have specific cities and areas they host strongholds inside. Many Camarilla cities are welcoming to any kindred that is not of Sabbat influence and vow to follow the Traditions, whereas Sabbat cities tend to be areas more known for being supernatural warzones. Please keep in mind that although a city might be mostly of Camarilla influence, it does not mean there are no Sabbat vampires in residence. United States # Atlanta, GA – Camarilla (post-Civil War to 1999); Sabbat (1999-present) # Baltimore, MD – Camarilla (???-1999); Sabbat (1999-present) # Boston, MA – Camarilla (???-2001); Camarilla/Giovanni (2001-present) # Buffalo, NY - Sabbat (???-present) # Chicago, IL - Camarilla (???-present) # Cleveland, OH - Camarilla (???-present) # Dallas, TX - Camarilla (???-present) # Detroit, MI - Sabbat (???-present) # Denver, CO - Camarilla (???-present) # Gary, Indiana - Camarilla (???-present) # Hartford, CT - Camarilla (???-1999); Sabbat (1999-present) # Houston, TX - Camarilla (???-present) # Iron Rapids, MI - Camarilla (???-present) # Las Vegas, Nevada - Camarilla/Giovanni (???-present) # Los Angeles, CA - Anarchs (???-2003); Contested (Anarchs & Camarilla) (2003-present) # Miami, FL - Sabbat (???-2004); Camarilla (2004-present) # Milwaukee, Wisconsin - Camarilla (???-present) # New Haven, CT – Camarilla (???-present) # New Orleans, LA - Camarilla (???-present) # New York City, NY – Camarilla (???-1998); Contested (1998-2000); Camarilla(2000-present) # Philadelphia, PA - Camarilla (???-1998); Contested (1998-2000); Camarilla (2000-present) # Portland, ME - Camarilla (???-present) # San Diego, CA – Camarilla (???-1994); Anarch (1994-1999); Camarilla (1999-present) # San Francisco, CA - Camarilla (???-2000); Kuei-jin/Camarilla (2000-present) # Santa Monica, CA - Camarilla (???-present) # Savannah, GA – Camarilla (???-1999); Contested (1999-present) # Tampa, FL - Camarilla (???-present) # Torrance, CA – Camarilla (???-1995); Anarch (1995-2000); Sabbat (2000-present) # Washington, D.C. - Camarilla (???-1995); Sabbat (1995-1999); Camarilla (1999-present) Americas # Argentina - Independent/Neutral (???-present) # Belize - Camarilla (???-present) # Bogota, Colombia - Camarilla (???-present) # Bolivia - Camarilla, specifically Tremere (???-present) # Chile - Sabbat (???-present) # Costa Rica - Camarilla, specifically Toreador (???-present) # Cuba - Camarilla, specifically Brujah (???-present) # Ecuador - Followers of Set/Gangrel (???-present) # French Guiana - Camarilla, specifically Toreador/Tremere (???-present) # Guatemala - Sabbat (???-present) # Guyana - Camarilla, specifically Toreador/Tremere (???-present) # Haiti - Followers of Set (???-present) # Honduras - Independent (???-present) # Jamaica - Independent (???-present) # Kingston, Ontario - technically Camarilla (???-present) # Leon, Nicaragua - Sabbat (???-present) # Lima, Peru - Sabbat (???-present) # Managua, Nicaragua – Camarilla (???-1997 Contested (1997-present) # Mexico City, Mexico – Sabbat (???-present) # Montreal, Quebec - Sabbat (???-present) # Panama – Camarilla (???-1997); Contested (1997-present) # Portobello, Panama - Followers of Set (???-present) # Rio de Janeiro, Brazil - Lasombra/Toreador truce (???-present) # Suriname - Camarilla, specifically Toreador/Tremere (???-present) # Tijuana, Mexico - Sabbat (???-present) # Toronto, Ontario - Sabbat (???-present) # Uruguay – Giovanni (???-1997); Contested (1997-present) # Vancouver, BC - Camarilla (???-2005); Sabbat (2005-present) # Venezuela - Camarilla, specifically Toreador/Tremere (???-present) Europe # Aix-la-Chapelle, France - Camarilla (???-present) # Amsterdam - Camarilla (???-present) # Andorra - Gangrel (???-present) # Barcelona, Spain – Contested (???-present) # Belfast, Ireland - Camarilla, specifically Malkavians (???-present) # Belgium - Camarilla (???-present) # Berlin, Germany – Camarilla (???- present) # Bergen, Norway - Camarilla (???-present) # Bucharest - Sabbat, specifically Tzimisce (???-present) # Dublin, Ireland – Sabbat (???-1997); Camarilla, specifically Brujah/Toreador (1997-present) # Frankfurt/Main, Germany - Camarilla (???-present) # Genoa, Italy - Camarilla (???-present) # London, England (and almost all of the United Kingdom) - Camarilla, specifically Ventrue (???-present) # Luxembourg - Camarilla (???-present) # Madrid, Spain - Sabbat, specifically Lasombra (???-present) # Malta, Italy - Camarilla, specifically Ventrue (???-present) # Milan, Italy - Sabbat (???-1999); Camarilla (1999-present) # Monaco - Sabbat (???-present) # Netherlands - Camarilla (???-present) # Oslo, Norway - Sabbat (???-present) # Paris, France - Camarilla, specifically Toreador (???-present) # Prague, Czech Republic - Camarilla (???-present) # Rome, Italy – Neutral, no Kindred/Cainite presence (???-present) # Sicily – Technically Camarilla, specifically Brujah (???-present) # Sofia - Technically Sabbat, specifically Tzimisce (???-present) # St. Petersburg, Russia – Camarilla (???-1917); Technically Camarilla, specifically Brujah via the U.S.S.R (1917-1989); Camarilla (1989-present) # Szczecin, Poland - Sabbat (???-present) # Tallinn, Estonia - Sabbat (???-present) # Toledo, Spain - Camarilla, specifically Tremere (???-present) # Ulster, Ireland – Camarilla (???-1825); Contested (1825-present) # Venice, Italy - Giovanni (???-present) # Vienna, Austria - Camarilla, specifically Tremere (???-present) # Vilnius, Lithuania - Technically Sabbat (???-present) Asia East Asia has always been the home of the Kuei-Jin, supernaturals only alike by Kindred in both sense that they are semi-dead humanoids. Most Kindred avoid China (previously referred to as Cathay) due to it being the major stronghold of the Kuei-Jin. Many other areas east of Russia and north of Australia are considered dangerous to Kindred due to the long running contention they have with the native supernaturals. # Hong Kong, China - Camarilla, specifically Tremere (1842-1995); Kuei-jin (1995-present) # Kolkata, India - Ravnos (???-present) Middle East # Alamut, Iran - Independent, specifically Assamites (???-present) # Istanbul, Turkey - Camarilla (???-present) # Jerusalem, Israel - Camarilla (???-present) Australia # Adelaide, Australia - Camarilla (???-present) # Brisbane, Australia - Sabbat (???-present) # Canberra, Australia – technically Camarilla (???-present) # Hobart, Australia - Camarilla (???-present) # Melbourne, Australia - Camarilla (???-present) # Perth, Australia - Anarchs (???-present) # Sydney, Australia - Independent (???-present) # Wollongong, Australia - Camarilla (???-present) Africa Much of Africa is run by a mix of Independents, and the Laibon, which are a native offshoot of the Camarilla clans. Many of the bloodlines in Africa are identical to their clan founders in all but name. # Cairo, Egypt - Followers of Set (???-present)